This invention relates to a pedal for a bicycle, and more particularly to a pedal used mainly for a bicycle for children or a small-sized bicycle, generally called a "minicycle", having small diameter wheels.
Generally, a bicycle pedal is so constructed that a pedal body is fixed to a pedal shaft supported rotatably to a crank arm at the bicycle, or is supported rotatably to the pedal shaft fixed to the crank arm. The pedal, in either case, usually has a short pedal shaft which supports in cantilever fashion the pedal body displaced with respect to the axis of the pedal shaft.
In this construction, the pedal body, during pedalling, is subjected to a greater unbalanced load, especially concentrated at the body supporting portion. As a result, when an inexpensive synthetic resin or a lightweight material, such as aluminum alloy, is used to form the pedal body, the problem exists of breaking the pedal body.
Accordingly, a pedal body of synthetic resin or aluminum alloy for the conventional pedal, is made larger in thickness to increase its stiffness or is formed of other material, for example iron, of high stiffness.
However, even when formed specially of synthetic resin, the larger thickness pedal body has an increased weight leading to a high cost to manufacture. The use of material of high stiffness presents the same problem.